wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
~ Stormwings ~
This tribe is owned by TheBlackHybrid, and any similarities between my Stormwings and other Stormwings are purely coincidental. Ask me for permission before editing this page. I am open to any feedback you have on this tribe. Description Stormwings are medium-sized dragons that somewhat looks like a Sky-Ice hybrid. Scales Stormwings scales are grey but can differ from a pale grey to a dark grey. Some have a bluish or purplish tinge on their scales. Their underbellies and wing membranes are usually lighter in colour. They have lightning bolt-shaped lines on the underside of their wings, which are either an electric blue, gold or white colour. The lines branch off, making many bolts. White lines only occur in royalty. Sometimes they will have scattered electric blue, gold or white scales on their body. Royalty Appearance Royalty, as mentioned, have white lightning-shaped lines, eyes with sparks in them, and are usually bigger than normal Stormwings. If they have eggs with those not related to royalty, there is a one in four chance that their hatchlings will have royal attributes, however, they might not inherit all of the attributes. Their horns are white, too, with an embedded blue lightning strike in their horns, carved in and painted when they were new dragonets. Other A Stormwing's eyes can be, what a surprise, electric blue, gold or white. Common can have white eyes because royals have what looks like sparks dancing in their eyes. Their eyes usually match their lightning bolt lines, except in the case of royals. They are sleek in design, with long, lithe bodies similar to a Skywing's. Their wings are huge, but slightly smaller than a Skywing's. They have fins at the base of their tail which gives them greater control when flying. Their horns are straight, then curve upwards at the ends. They have long spikes running down their back, ending about three quarters way down their tail. Their tail can have spikes at the end, like an Icewing's (See Special Abilities). Abilities Abilities All Stormwings Have *They can blend in with storm clouds. *They are faster than other tribes apart from Skywings. *They have a higher resistance to electric shocks than other tribes. *They have large lungs and some resistance to cold so they can fly higher than the other tribes. *Naturally a walking lightning conductor. *They have some sort of lightning or storm-based power, see Special Abilities. Special Abilities This varies from dragon to dragon, but here are the usual ones. All Stormwings need to recharge after using their power a lot, and sparks are seen where their power comes from if lightning-based. They can only have one power. Please talk to me about if your suggestion for ability is okay. * Bright Breath. A white fire that shocks like lightning, neutralized in water. *Electric Talons. Talons can shock others, after years of study can control the amount of power they put into it. The most powerful shock can stun a fully-grown dragon. *Tail Stunner. If they have spikes on their tail, they can hit someone with them which sends a shock through them, stunning them. Stuns for about 5 mins. *Sonic Thunder. Flaps their wings in a certain way, and can make the sound of thunder. Nearby dragons(i.e. dragons tackling a Stormwing with that ability) end up with ringing in their ears and are disorientated. They can seal their ears so they don't suffer from the effects of their ability, however other Stormwings can only partly seal their ears and suffer from the effects, however not as severely as normal dragons. *Absorb Electricity. While other Stormwings get hit by lightning but it travels through them, Stormwings that can absorb electricity absorb it and use it as an energy booster, making them faster, stronger and more agile. Unusual Powers/Mutations Sometimes Stormwings might be twins, or born on a special night, or just hatch with unusual powers. These are the odd things that can happen to a Stormwing. *Born With Too Much Electricity. Like Skywings, twin Stormwings sometimes happens and one twin usually sucks out the other's electricity. This can result in a dragon with Shockscales, which is like Firescales but instead of burning anything they touch, they shock anything they touch. The underside of their wings is electric blue, and their eyes glow. *Born With Too Little Electricity. This is the twin of the Shockscales dragon. They are a dull grey colour, with grey eyes. They usually die soon after hatching. *Powerless Stormwings. Their egg wasn't struck by lightning, and so they don't have any powers. They look like normal Stormwings but don't have any lightning bolt lines on the underside of their wings. *Animus. Stormwings do have animus, but they are usually killed as soon as Stormwings find out what they are, as they are deeply suspicious about them and believe they are bad luck. However, there has been animi who have been never found, scared of using their powers. One such example is Ex-Princess Blizzard. She is an animus that was hidden by her mother because her mother did not want her to be killed. Beliefs/Religion Stormwings believe that they and all other tribes were created by the First Dragons, sisters who created the tribes in their images. They were created by the Queen of Storms, the youngest sister. Lore (It is coming in bits and pieces, please stand by. This was made up by me. Planning to move it all and put this somewhere else,) The First Two In the beginning, there was nothing and an egg. The two existed for thousands of years, until the egg hatched. The egg broke apart all of a sudden, and out came the King of Dragons. All that we know about was made by the King out of the egg's shell, including the dragon planet. The King was lonely, though, and decided to use what he found around him to create a soulmate. He took what remained of the eggshell, and used it to make her, and took two stars for her eyes, and a bit of the sun for her heart, and breathed some of his soul into her to give her life. And that was how the Queen of Dragons came to be. The First Dragons The King and Queen were happy together, and eventually, they had many eggs together, and the First Dragons came out of the eggs. Unlike their parents, they were of flesh and blood, and so are considered the First Dragons. The King and Queen were proud of their children, and so gifted the Dragon planet to them. The Creation of the Dragon World Eventually, the King and Queen grew old but wanted their children to remember them, so they lay down on the Dragon world and turned themselves into rock and dirt, facing each other. When the First Dragons found out what they did, they cried, and they cried so hard that the area around the remains of their parents was filled with their tears. This was the creation of the Dragon planet. The Creation of the Dragon Tribes and the Stormwings The First Dragons wanted to honour their parents but didn't know how they should do so. So for many years, the dragon planet was left empty. It is not remembered which sister created the first dragon tribe, or which dragon it was, but they suddenly appeared on the King, and this resulted in a rush to create others so that their parents were honoured. They argued on which force to use to create the finest tribe, so they each used a different force. Some called on the force of the earth, some called on the force of the sea, but the Queen of Storms called upon the force of the storm, giving her tribe the powers of the storm. She used this force to create two dragons, called Lightning(Female) and Thunder(Male). The Stormwings were created. Traditions Stormwings have many traditions that they carry out at all stages of life. Here are the ones I can remember. *The Tradition of Death. When Stormwings are close to death, they feel a need to go up as high as possible. This is because they believe that when they die, the higher in the sky they are, the higher the rank they will gain in the afterlife. Royals are the only ones that are allowed above a certain height(about 5.5km or 3.4 miles) so that only royalty receive the highest ranks. *The Tradition of Life(not a tradition but I've put it here so...).Stormwing eggs are placed out in the open when they are close to hatching. They attract lightning, which gives them their powers. Festivals *The Great Storm Celebration. Once every 15 years, a hurricane hits the island, destroying most of the island. However, instead of being all sad about it, they celebrate it because they believe it is sent by the Queen of Storms to cleanse their island so they can start anew. They hide in caves and the parts of the royal palace that have been built into Mount Claw, and when the hurricane leaves, celebrates. Powerless Stormwings usually occur during this time, as they bring their eggs in with them so that they aren't destroyed by the storm, but these eggs can hatch during Society (WIP) Praying Stormwings pray to the Queen of Storms, with most households featuring a small wooden or metal statue of her, and place offerings and candles in front of the statue. There are small churches scattered around, in which you can place offerings. Most dragons pray to her when they need help or are in difficult situations. Examples: 'Please Queen of Storms, let me succeed.' Sacrifices Superstitions Rings There are four sections to the island, three rings, and a centre. The individual rings are separated into two parts. (This goes from outermost to innermost) Outer Ring 2 Lightly forested area, Mainly inhabited by those who travel beyond the island. Outer Ring 1 Hilly area. Lots more trees than Outer Ring 2. Mainly inhabited by travellers and those who find things to trade with merchants in the inner rings. Middle Ring 2 Outskirts of Tempest Town. Poorer Stormwings live here. Ramshackle housing. More hilly, fewer trees. Middle Ring 1 Part of Tempest Town. Average housing, average earnings. Average. Inner Ring 2 The practical part of Tempest Town. Merchants, blacksmiths and other such Stormwings are usually found here. Inner Ring 1 The creative part of Tempest Town. Weavers, artists and other such Stormwings are found here. The Centre The palace and Mount Claw is located here. Nobles and royals live here. History Before The Scorching Before the Scorching, Stormwings lived on the Claws of the Clouds mountain range. Their numbers were fewer than current times, about 200 of them. They lived in relative peace, occasionally warring with each other over territory. Scavengers didn't bother them, as it was too high and too cold for them to want to ascend the mountains. They knew very little about other dragons, as they kept to their mountain range, but they did come into contact with the Skywings, as they lived close to each other. After The Scorching The dragon continent was in disarray, as tribes fought over territory. Their current queen at the time, Queen Gust, disliked fighting but fought anyway to keep their territory. Their main enemy then was the Skywings, as they sought to claim the Stormwings' territory as their own. Eventually, after much fighting, the Skywings proved to be too much for the Stormwings and forced them away from their territory. They searched for many years for new territory but were forced away by the tribes that lived there. Eventually, they turned to the ocean, flying across it in search of new land, where they found Storm Island. Other On the way to Storm Island, a dragon name Hurricane objected to flying to the island, but Queen Gust refused, saying it was too dangerous. Hurricane was furious and attacked Queen Gust. WIP After Settling On Storm Island The Stormwings were slowly buildings new homes for them to live in, and kept up some relation with the main island, to keep an eye on the other tribes. Current Times The population is slowly climbing but still is much smaller than the other tribes. They have forgotten how to reach Pyrrhia, but that's okay, they're doing fine. Alliances Currently, the Stormwings have no alliances, being cut off from Pyrrhia and Pantala. This only talks about historical alliances. If you want your tribe an ally/enemy, please ask. They will probably be put as a historical alliance unless specified by you. Icewings WIP Mudwings WIP Nightwings WIP Rainwings WIP Sandwings WIP Seawings WIP Skywings WIP Important Stormwings Royalty *Queen Shock *King Hadad *Various Princesses and Princes Other Important Stormwings * Ex-Princess Blizzard, secret animus (Origins explained in Animus) Historical Stormwings. * Hurricane General Information Weaknesses Weaknesses of Stormwings. *Water. Unable to use their power in water, or if their talons, snout, wherever their lightning-based power(If they have a lightning-based power)comes from. *Stainless Steel. Stainless steel is non-conductive, so if a Stormwing is in contact with stainless steel, they can't use their power. Shockscales dragons can wear a stainless steel accessory of some sort to control their power, however, the stainless steel eventually disintegrates, so it's not a long-term solution. *Enclosed Spaces. Stormwings are dragons of the air and as such, suffer from claustrophobia. Apart from panicking in small spaces, their large wings get in the way and get tangled up in vines, bushes, etc. Kingdom/Habitat Stormwings live on an island that is a few days flight from either continent, often referred to as Storm Island. It is similar in size and shape to the RainWing Kingdom, with a ridge of mountains along the middle of it. the rest of the island is hilly and mainly covered with evergreen trees. Storms occur every day or so in the centre of the island, and for the rest of the island every week or so, it becomes less and less the further away you get from the centre of the island. Supposedly an animus enchanted the centre of the island so that storms were attracted to it, but this is considered a story. Island Locations *The Palace. This is located at the centre of the island surrounding a mountain and is one of the largest structures on the island. It contains many important buildings and can only be accessed by royal Stormwings, as non-royal Stormwings need permission. *Public Library. This is a large building containing the information of the tribe(but not all of it). Much of the library is fiction because they lost much of their information when fleeing Pyrrhia. *Mount Claw. The tallest mountain, located at the centre of the island. The palace is built into the mountain. *Tempest Town. Scattered shops and towns surround the palace, taking up the Middle and Inner Rings. Other Locations *Kraken's Maw. Almost as deep as the Mariana trench, Kraken's maw is a long, snaking trench to the south of their island. Some Stormwings dare each other to dive down as far as they can go. *Surrounding Islands. These islands are much smaller than the main island and have various animals and fruit-bearing trees on them. Stormwings hardly visit, only to have a change from their usual diet. Diet Stormwings are omnivores, but usually, eat birds and fish. There are nearby islands that have various animals and fruit-bearing trees on them that the Stormwings often visit. Currency Most of the time, Stormwings use clinks. Clinks are small, coin-like objects that are usually a silvery-grey colour. They are a hexagonal shape. There are other forms of currency, called half-clinks and quarter-clinks. Half-clinks are a half-hexagon shape, and quarter-clinks are a triangular shape. They don't always use clinks, sometimes they will trade item for item. Names Their names are usually storm, lightning or thunder-based, or something to do with storms but in another language. They try not to have the same name as another living Stormwing. Examples Tempest, Flash, Bolt, Aello, Veton, Barak, Corentin, Ekaitz, Squall, etc. Unusable Names Names that contain Storm, Gust, Lightning, or Thunder in them. Lightning and Thunder are mentioned in lore, Storm is considered to be the name of the Queen of Storms, and Gust was the queen that lead the tribe to their current home. These names are not usable because they are the names of important dragons in history, and Stormwings would never dream of using these names for their dragonets. Trivia *Stormwings are believed to be a subspecies of Skywings or have the same ancestor, as they are similar in looks and some abilities. *Stormwings are mentioned in Skywing myths as 'Dragons of thunder and lightning, with scales of storm and wings of power'. Hardly anyone believes this. *I plan to write a story about a Stormwing discovering the Pyrrhian tribes, and I will get around to it. Other Stuff Terms of Use Most Stormwings are free to make, except for those with royal attributes or are royalty, and special powers/mutations dragons. Please ask me to make these, and I would like to know if my tribe is being used for RPs Fanfics. Category:Fanmade Tribes